die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
William Sadler
William Sadler (born April 13, 1950) in New York State, Sadler enjoyed a rural upbringing on a 13-acre farm near Buffalo. Though he currently lives in Los Angeles for the filming of his short-lived show "Roswell," Sadler and his wife Marni Bakst (a descendent of Leon Bakst, the Russian ballet designer who worked with Najinsky) spend as much time as possible in their antique farmhouse, built in 1790, in upstate New York. They have a daughter and a cat. Having started out doing standup and as 'Banjo Bill Sadler' when he was young, Sadler is an accomplished musician, singer, and songwriter and a very outgoing and funny guy. He is also very active in politics and liberal causes. In a 30-year acting career that spans various hit films and theatrical productions such as Biloxi Blues on Broadway, William Sadler has played an extraordinary range of roles. He attended the State University of New York and earned an MFA degree from Cornell. He began his acting career on the New York stage, where he appeared in some 75 productions over a 12-year period, earning him the Obie and Villager awards. His extensive stage experience culminated in his performance in the original Broadway cast of Neil Simon's Tony Award-winning show Biloxi Blues. For his portrayal of Drill Sergeant Toomey, William received a Drama Desk Award nomination, and the Dramalogue and Actor's Equity Award. His varied feature film work includes the diabolical (naked Tai Chi!) villain Colonel Stewart in Die Hard 2, the dim-witted inmate Heywood in the critically acclaimed The Shawshank Redemption, and the Grim Reaper in Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey. He appeared in 1998's much talked about thriller Disturbing Behavior. Additional film credits include Trespass, Rocket Man, The Hot Spot, Hard to Kill and Rush. William has also appeared in The Green Mile and the HBO movie Witness Protection (with Forest Whitaker and Tom Sizemore). Recent film credits include: Purple Heart, Confess, August Rush, The Good Student, The Hills Run Red, Man on a Ledge, Iron Man 3 and Machete Kills. On TV, William has appeared in hit series such as "Roseanne," "Newhart," "Murphy Brown," "St. Elsewhere," "The Outer Limits" and the premiere episode of "Tales from the Crypt," for which he garnered a CableACE nomination. He also had a recurring role on "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine." Gallery Die Hard Colone Stuart 2.jpg|Appearing in Die Hard 2 DHS-_William_Sadler_in_Hard_to_Kill.png|Appearing in Hard to Kill DHS- William Sadler, Art Evans and Bill Paxton in Trespass.jpg|Appearing in Trespass DHS-_William_Sadler_in_Ambushed_(1998).jpg|Appearing in Ambushed DHS- William Sadler in Stealth Fighter.jpg|Appearing in Stealth Fighter DHS- William Sadler in Eagle Eye.jpg|Appearing in Eagle Eye DHS- William Sadler on Hawaii Five-0.jpg|Appearing on Hawaii Five-O DHS- William Sadler in Man on a Ledge.png|Appearing in Man on a Ledge DHS- William Sadler in Person of Interest.jpg|Appearing on Person of Interest DHS- William Sadler on Homeland.jpg|Appearing on Homeland Category:Actors Category:Antihero actors Category:Villain actors Category:Civilian actors Category:Hero actors Category:Actors who played politicians Category:Die Hard 2 actors Category:Trespass (1992) actors Category:Homeland actors Category:Hawaii Five-0 (2010 version) actors Category:Ambushed (1998) actors Category:Stealth Fighter actors Category:Actors who played military characters Category:Eagle Eye actors Category:Person of Interest actors Category:Man on a Ledge actors Category:Hard to Kill actors Category:Recurring Die Hard Scenario actors